


chocolate hearts and coffee blends

by grammartian



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammartian/pseuds/grammartian
Summary: One Valentine's day Amon receives an unusual box of chocolates, and on White day he makes sure he returns the gesture to the sender.





	

It’s that time of the year again.

Valentines day.

The day Amon Koutarou gets so drowned in chocolate, he has no idea what to do with all of it. He’s thought of saying he doesn't like sweets, but he loves his donuts, and chocolate ones are among his favourites. And besides, he’d feel bad for lying.

So every year he accepts the chocolates he is given and makes note of the names and divisions on every box, because on White day it is time to return the favour.

This year is different, however.

One of the boxes has no name nor address. It’s just a plain white box with a neat red bow on the top. The receptionist at the entrance of the CCG gives it to him on Valentine’s morning. He’d been in too much of a hurry to ask questions, and later forgot, but now he is sorting out through the chocolates and he very much wants to know who it is from.

Usually he goes through the chocolates slowly and doesn't really open any until he’s finished sorting through them, but curiosity eats him alive and he gives in. He carefully takes off the bow and opens the box.

Inside, in a nest of shredded paper is a... rather realistic-looking chocolate human heart. Obviously hand-made, obviously made with a lot of attention and care. Amon takes it out carefully to observe it better.

It is so detailed, so perfect, he’d feel bad about eating it, but to let it go bad would also be a terrible pity. And it smells so alluring...

He puts it back into the box and carefully replaces the lid. He needs to find out who made this for him and give them the proper thanks.

Amon finishes sorting through the chocolates and names and puts them in the coolest part of his kitchen, as has become a habit for him by now.

\- - -

The next day Amon goes to the reception of the CCG and asks the guy behind the desk who brought him the anonymous chocolate box.

The receptionist gets flustered, mutters something about the person not wanting to be known, but after a bit of pressure from Amon he gives up and tells him a young man dropped in first thing in the morning and requested he give Amon this box of chocolates.

Amon insists to know what that young man looked like and the receptionist once again caves in and describes him as a pale one with messy white hair and a strange eye-patch.

It’s Amon's turn to get flustered.

He bows his head, thanks the reception staff and walks off.

How is he going to give back to a ghoul on White day?!

\- - - 

Fate is a strange thing.

It is White day and Amon has just finished delivering the chocolates he owes from Valentines, at the end of the work day. He only has one left undelivered. Still no idea how to do it, but he feels like he'll get his chance.

By the time he is on his way back home it’s dark. The sky is clear, there’s a cool breeze, ordinary night in March, right?

Wrong.

He only has one street left before he gets into his block, and of course it’s completely dark and empty.

And of course at the end there is screaming.

Amon grips his quinque's handle tighter and prepares for a fight.

The screaming ends as sudden as it started, and instead a disturbing silence hangs low.

The investigator moves slowly, quietly, towards the source of the sound.

A silhouette appears under the only lamp, right at the entrance to Amon's residence block. It stands still and  Amon carefully approaches it. The silhouette doesn't move and the investigator manages to make out some details. The person is dressed in all black, including the face, only white hair at the top...

'Eyepatch?' The name escapes Amon's lips before he can stop himself.

'This ghoul was lurking around here. I took care of him.' Eyepatch says and moves to leave, almost disappearing once he exits the light.

'Wait!' Amon called and hurried closer. 'I need to thank you.'

'You don’t-'

'You just saved my life. I have to repay you somehow.' He says, then adds when the ghoul is still walking away, 'I liked your chocolate.'

Eyepatch stops.

'Please, allow me to make you coffee, as a thank you.'

The ghoul hesitates still.

'I bought a special blend, for you.'

'...You didn't have to do that.' Eyepatch comes closer to him, steps far too quiet. 'I'm afraid I have blood on me, though.'

'You wouldn't believe how often I come back home covered in blood.' Amon says with a small smile. He goes towards the block entrance.

The ghoul hesitates one last time before following him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a year ago but didn't manage to finish it in time for White day, but this time I managed.


End file.
